


Meowth's naughty pee time

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia, Tit Jobs, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sera and her Meowth on a plane





	

Sera was traveling on a plane with her meowth and since her meowth didn't like riding in a cage she took her meowth with her. Happily sitting on her lap was her meowth. He was happy since he got to be with her still but planes made him antsy as he kept looking out the window. The plane had took off now and they were not a hour into their 6 hr flight when her meowth was wiggling around. "Meowth! You'll get in trouble. Just stay still for mama?" She said as she pat her pokemons head. He settled down and huffed. He kept looking out the window.

Then meowth heard a low mewl it was a trainer with a skitty. "Meowwth!" He crawled from under the seat. He saw the little skitty sitting on the floor next to her owners feet. "Hey hot stuff!" He purred the skitty who looked repulsed. "Go away!!" The skitty hissed. Meowth turned to leave. So much for killing time with fucking. Meowth insisted on killing time though "come on, let me show you a fun area on the plane" the skitty signed "if you will leave me alone!" She began to follow meowth.

He led her to a small area away from view of the humans. "What do you want?" Skitty hissed her butt very in view and vunrable to be mounted. "You ever gotten frisky on a plane?" He meowed as he put his paws on her ass. "Promise you'll like it~" and she felt his cock poking at her ass. The skitty didn't say anything as the felines cock slid into her. "N..nya... ok..." As he mounted her ass and began to thrust happily making meows and purrs as he pumped his cock into her. "Me....owwwth!" He cried out as he blasted his seed into her ass. "See wasn't so bad baby~" he purred as he slid out. "Hmph. Whatever. I was just bored." She hissed as she felt his cum dripping out.

Meowth went back to his trainer. Not bad. He killed a little time. He sat on Sera's lap. Meowing. "What is it boy?" She asked. Meowth was never a satisfied boy sometimes. "Meowwww" she could see his erection. She had fucked him before and let him fuck her. "Meowth no!" Meowth was such a naughty cat.

"Meowww" he whines as he rubbed against her chest as he tried to get her to unbutton her shirt. She didn't want to get caught doing that !!!! 

Her Pokemon kept bugging.

"Just on my chest." 

She unbuttoned her shirt as she let her little brat Pokemon slip his penis in between her breasts. His claws holding onto her breasts as he thrust back and fourth. "Me...meeee owwwth!" He called out as he kept rubbing in between them. Finally cumming from the warmth and cumming all over her chest. "You are awful." Next time she was leaving him in his cage. Or his pokeball. "Ugh" she grabbed a wet nap from her bag as she cleaned her tits.

Meowth was happy. He slept soundly on her lap for a good 2 hrs.

 

4 hours had past.

Her Meowth was back to bugging her.

"Meeeowthhh!!!" 

Sera opened her eyes "Meowth?"

He was pawing at her lap and wiggling around.

He had to go potty.

She picked up her Meowth and took him to the bathroom.

"Well go?"

Meowth kept meowing.

It wasn't his litter box he insisted.

"Well that's all that's here!" 

He meowed as he whined as he felt his bladder tighten.

She bent down to pick him up again to help him reach the toilet. When his feline bladder burst. He began urinating on floor and on her lap. Warm liquid soaking her skirt as he finished peeing. Meowth knew it was not his litter box but it felt right as he let out a satisfied meow. "I really hate this cat." Sera thought.

Meowth was a brat.

He had fucked his trainers breasts and been given tit jobs on multiple occasions. He had marked her with his pee multiple times. He had even used her as his own personal potty. 

He was a naughty cat.

Their flight ended and Sera decided she was never bringing him with her again.


End file.
